


Two Survivors

by Neond



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Gen, Heavily implied Henry/Cordelia, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I promise, I would add more tags, I'm Sorry, I'm ashamed, It's the only way this fic can work, Most characters are OCs, Multi, Raimi is the chapter 3 boss, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, a majority of deaths happen in chapter one, also, but spoilers, of course you don't, remember her?, the pairings mean nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neond/pseuds/Neond
Summary: After the battle against Grima, only Robin and Walhart survived. Now, the two face a plethora of challenges (I'm bad at descriptions).I'm never updating this. I'm very ashamed of this work, but if you enjoyed the first chapter, then you do you. The plot was going to be a civil war in Plegia, and the ending was going to be Walhart going to conquer Valm again, and Robin being crowned King of Plegia.





	1. Grima

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

The final battle was upon the Shepherds. They had gone through countless challenges, and now, the final battle against the future Grima had begun, with the present Grima’s back as the battlefield. Robin had broken from Grima’s grasp, and after a devastating attack from Grima, Naga had restored them.  
“This is it, everyone! Our final battle!” Chrom spoke with authority and determination, as he rallied the Shepherds to battle. Their war cries echoed back to the ground at Origin Peak.  
Two Grimleal War Monks leapt at Lon’qu, but their strikes were effortlessly parried, and he decapitated both with the same strike.  
Virion nocked an arrow onto his bow, and released his hand, slipping past the helmet of a Warrior, and piercing his right eye.  
Anna fired lightning from her Levin Sword, electrocuting multiple Generals, reducing their armor to little more than cinders.  
Chrom and Lucina were fighting back-to-back, slicing and dicing Grimleal with their respective Falchions.  
Basilio and Walhart were also fighting back-to-back, and exchanged a mutual grin of respect.  
Now, this continued, however, as the the Grimleal kept coming, the Shepherds began to fall, one by one.  
Gregor was completely surrounded, and he knew that he was going to die in this battle. He solemnly tore apart the Grimleal encircling him, before being impaled in the leg by one of Grima’s spikes, and bleeding out.  
Libra was next, pushing Noire out of the way from a lethal strike from a hammer.  
“FATHER!” Noire flew into a rage, grabbing the hammer, and caved the Berserker’s head in. “BLOOD AND THUNDER!” Noire brutalized countless Grimleal, before being impaled by a lance, and being flung off of Grima’s back, closing her eyes as the lance penetrated her ribcage.  
By this point, Tharja was launching electricity with her tomes at the Grimleal, with full intent to murder the people who had killed her family.  
“You deserve worse than death…” After a while, Tharja was impaled with the blade of the fallen Say’ri.  
Yen’fay leaped into battle, parrying and countering the attacks of Grimleal, but ended up succumbing to fire from Bolganone tomes. Amatsu was then picked up by Lon’qu, who died soon after.  
As time went on, only Chrom, Robin, Morgan, Lucina, Lissa, Severa, Inigo, Owain, Walhart, Tiki, Cordelia, Henry, and Frederick remained. However, most of the Grimleal had fallen as well, leaving Grima mostly alone, with his elite Grimleal at his side.  
Grima grinned sadistically. “See, Robin? Siding with humans only leads to death.” Robin responded by charging at Grima with the Book of Naga and Grima’s Truth.  
However, he was flung back by Grima’s shadowy spheres launched from his mouth, but Lissa healed his wounds. “Don’t do anything reckless, Robin…”  
Robin smiled warmly at Lissa. “Got it, Lissa.” The others were giving it their best to defeat their opponents, destroying more of the Grimleal.  
Soon, however, Cordelia, Severa, Owain, and Inigo were flung off of Grima’s back by the fell dragon, triggering a seldom-seen rage in Henry.  
What was once a demented smile became an enraged baring of teeth. “I’M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!” Henry, filled with rage, cut through most of the remaining Grimleal, dooming them to an unimaginably painful demise.  
But Henry soon fell too in the same blast that burnt Frederick’s flesh to cinders, and Lissa lunged at Grima with her Bolt Axe, along with Morgan and her Levin Sword.  
However, Morgan and Lissa were struck back, and blood dripped from Morgan’s mouth, while all that remained of Lissa were ashes and her broken staff.  
Robin was at a loss for words, and his mind was filled with nothing but pure, unaltered rage, as Morgan leapt at Grima, impaling him with her Levin Sword, but being impaled herself with one of Grima’s dark spikes. Morgan had fallen as well.  
Tiki, still in dragon form, launched a massive ball of light at Grima, leaving him vulnerable. However, Grima retaliated, piercing Tiki’s body with spikes. The Voice of Naga was hushed.  
Now, only four remained: Chrom, Lucina, Robin, and Walhart. Chrom and Lucina fell upon Grima, bringing him close to death. However, before that could happen, they too were killed by Grima’s onslaught.  
Robin walked up, and Walhart kept Grima busy as Robin charged a dual attack with the Book of Naga and Grima’s Truth, and the bonds that he had made with his now-dead comrades would be enough to keep him in this world.  
Robin has finished his charging, and Walhart leapt back. Grima suddenly realized he would die, and his face contorted with fear. “N-no! You can’t kill me! We are one and the same!”  
Robin grinned. “Exactly.” Robin fired the magic he had charged at Grima, eviscerating the fell dragon in a wave of light and darkness. The war was finally over, and as Naga brought them back to Origin Peak, Robin collapsed on the ground, and Walhart rested him near a mountain.


	2. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The writer explains why this fic hasn't updated in basically forever

I'm trying to figure out how to write the next chapter, and considering I have D&D on Saturday and Sunday, and school exists, I don't have a lot of time to write this. But I have not abandoned Two Survivors.


End file.
